


Fire snake vs. intruders

by ShadowTouch



Series: Magnus' Fire Breathing Snake [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Minor Character Death, Multi POV, Non-graphic death, alec finds out about fire breathing, breif home invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTouch/pseuds/ShadowTouch
Summary: While spending the day at the loft with Baby, Alec learns some surprising things about his boyfriends pet when dealing with a minor problem.





	Fire snake vs. intruders

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to there respective creators. No profit is made from this. Non-beta.

Considering how well their first meeting went, Magnus’ relief at not finding either of the beings he deeply cared about hurt by the other, may caused him to forget to mention to his loving boyfriend that Baby wasn’t a normal cobra. Granted it was implied that anything of his was far too fabulous to be normal. However, he definitely would have preferred to tell Alec beforehand about Baby’s abilities rather than getting a phone call from his Alexander asking if Baby spiting fire was normal or if it had accidentally consumed one of his potions again. 

Either way it was a problem he would have preferred to deal with while at home and not while with an important client in Vietnam. If he wasn’t already two-thirds done with the spell and had Alec assuring him that things were under control, he would be rushing back to New York this second. But being a High Warlock meant finishing dealing with clients before starting on his own minor disasters with in his personal life.

\---------------------------a few hours earlier--------------------------------

Alec had adjusted to his boyfriend’s pet cobra relatively well. While Alec had never had any type of pet before, Baby didn’t require a lot of care like a dog or bird, and any major needs were maintained by Magnus’ magic. There were of course the minor adjustments to their relationship, like making sure the cabinets were locked to keep Baby out, and locking the door to Magnus’ work room. To make sure they didn’t come back from a date to find a neon pink cobra, tripled in length, sprawled across the kitchen counter trying to eat the toaster.

Yet, after practically moving in with his boyfriend for three months he couldn’t imagine not having the cuddly serpent in their home. 

Thursdays were his day off for meetings, not having to go to the institute until 8pm for mission briefing. He still go up at 6:30am to have breakfast with Magnus before he left then spent the day relaxing around the loft doing laundry and other mundane things that he didn’t think Magnus should waste magic on when he could easily preform these tasks himself. 

Lounging on the sofa with a text on demon identification and a snake napping on his chest, Alec was jolted from his book by the vibration of his phone across the coffee table. Marking his page he switched the book for his phone, noting that it was about 5:45pm, he saw that the text was an update from Izzy about the mission location that night. He would need to plan for hunting along the water line. Placing the phone down he looked down his chest at Baby who had just woken up at his movements.

“Sorry, Baby I didn’t mean to wake you” slowly stroking down the serpent’s head. 

“Ssssss” Baby seem to let out an almost pleased sounding hiss at the motion bobbing its head up to meet his hand. Smiling at the motion Alec continued to pet it until interrupted by a sharp noise.

Bang!

Snapping his head round to the entry way, Alec moved his hand from the snake to the back of the couch. 

Bang!

Baby curled its head back raising up to face the noise. 

Bang!

Alec carefully moved the snake onto the couch and swung his legs down. Glancing round Alec realized that he had left his bow and quiver near the entry way, his seraph blade was in the kitchen where he had been cleaning it, and his stele was in the bed room. 

Bang! Thump!

Simultaneously three things moved. The door crashed open. Alec darted across the living room to his blade in the kitchen. Baby slide soundlessly to the floor under the coffee table. 

“Quick, get the books and let’s get out before the block ends and alerts Bane.” The first man through the door ordered. Alec noted as he picked up his blade that there were at five men entering the apartment. Based on their statement they were trying to steal one of Magnus’ spell books. Like Hell! He wasn’t about to let anyone steal from his boyfriend’s home. 

Stepping out he quickly killed two men that had made their way down the hallway. Moving back towards the entrance he quickly dispatched the two other men.

Bang! Crash!

The pillar next to his head exploded as he ducked behind it. The last man held a gun. Previously, Alec wouldn’t be concerned about a mundane weapon, but recently Clare’s father figure Luke. had shown him and his siblings why they should be careful around those caring the fire arms following a confrontation with a rival werewolf pack. Simply because shadowhunters didn’t use guns didn’t mean that the people they encounter didn’t.

They were now at a standstill, Alec behind the pillar was blocking the only path to the books the intruder was trying to steal. Knowing that if the man got any closer to Alec he would be killed, and Alec knowing that moving from behind the pillar would get him shot before he could kill him. Alec was unsure of who would have won their stand still or if the block the man had mentioned would have forced the last intruder to leave. Of course he hadn’t forgotten about Baby, but he had assume the snake’s self-preservation had made it hide somewhere safe from the intruders.

“AAAAAHHHHH” the man screamed a muffled thump had Alec risking a glance around the pillar, the scene he saw had him freeze. The gun lay on carpet while the intruder rapidly back pedaled across the floor towards the door, Baby had reared up at least three feet off the ground hissing and spitting out fire. 

Quickly moving forward, Alec kicked the gun farther away and moved forward with the blade knocking the man unconscious with the hilt. Checking the hall way for anyone else, Alec then grabbed his restrains from his bag and removed two knives and a poisoned laced ring from the man’s body. Knowing Magnus would want to question the intruder on who got them past the wards into his loft, and what they were trying to steal. 

Alec then turned to regard Baby. Fire breathing snake. It was hardly the strangest thing Magnus’ magic had produced. Though the snake looked almost smug at the bound man on the floor. Moving towards him the snake rose its head and made a little bobbing motion. Lowering his arm Alec let the snake coil along his shoulder.

If the fire breathing was a new development, then it was best to keep Baby calm as it appeared to only breathe fire when agitated and if it was an existing part of the serpent, then he had no real reason to worry as Baby had never attacked him in this manner before. 

“Hiss” moving his head to the left he glanced at Baby with an amused smile as the snake tried to brush his ear with its tongue. 

Moving back into the living room he picked up his phone seeing that it was about 7pm. looking back to the entrance he knew he would need to call Magnus to find out how to handle this. If Magnus couldn’t be back in the next hour he would need to tell Izzy to find someone else to go on the hunt instead of him, since he would have to stay with the intruder. He would also need to figure out what Magnus had to say about their little flame thrower.

Switching to his contacts he selected Magnus’ name and got ready for an interesting phone call.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Baby was enjoying it’s after noon sleeping on its favorite spot, middle of sandalwood-warmth. It loved to spend the day napping on the two-leger and was glad it had decided not to burn the two leg that first day. 

It’s life had gotten infinitely better since sparky-maker had brought it to this new den. There was no angry-yellers storming into the den or hordes of smelly-thumpers invading the space. This den was peace-calm-safe. Sparky-maker was happy too, far more than Baby had ever seen them with blood-pain. Sparky-maker was constantly smiling and cuddling with sandalwood-warmth. Even when Sandalwood-warmth was not in the den sparky-maker would often lay with Baby and talk about how wonderful they were and how much they loved them. 

Sandalwood-warmth was even more surprising to Baby, in that they were kind to Baby when sparky-maker wasn’t there. Blood-pain had no problem kicking or hissing at Baby when it was in their way, especially when sparky-maker was away. With sandalwood-warmth Baby never had to worry, sandal-warmth would even carefully pick Baby up to nap together. It was funny to Baby that both sparky-maker and sandalwood-warmth would cuddle with Baby and tell Baby how much they loved the other. Baby loved living with sparky-maker and sandalwood-warmth and would happily stay in this den forever.

Today sparky-maker was gone and sandalwood-warmth was cuddling with Baby on the couch.  
Sandalwood-warmth’s noise box woke Baby up, but sandalwood-warmth made it stop then rubbed his head in apology. 

Bang!

Baby snapped out of the peaceful trace it had fallen into.

Bang!

Raising up baby swiveled to face the door. Eyeing the entrance to the den Baby shifted its weight as it prepared. This was its den and nothing was going to hurt its two-legers.

Bang!

Before Baby could act, it felt strong warm hands carefully place it on the couch next to sandalwood-warmth as the two-leger rose from the couch.

Bang! Thump!

Quickly moving down Baby curled under the table watching as danger-threats moved into the den. Baby knew sandalwood-warmth was capable of protecting the den, but it also knew that sparky-maker would be distract over any harm sandalwood-warmth. So Baby would watch and wait to make sure none of the danger-threats could hurt sandalwood-warmth.

Sure enough sandalwood-warmth easily dealt with four of the two-legers. Then the loud two-leger by the entrance raised a clunky object toward sandalwood-warmth and…

Bang! Crash!

The thing the two-leger was holding made the den wall blowup! Sandalwood-warmth was hiding. The object must be danger! Flaring its hood. Nothing was allowed to hurt its two-legers, stupid danger thing or not. 

Sliding out Baby darted towards the last danger-threat, rearing its head, and releasing a stream of heat-pain. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” 

The stupid danger-threat fell backwards to get away from Baby’s heat-pain the danger object falling to the ground. Staying reared Baby released another wave to heat-pain to keep the danger threat away. Sandalwood-warmth quickly came out an moved the danger object father away before collecting something from their bag which was used to bind the two-leger’s limbs. 

Deciding that the last two-leger was no longer a danger, Baby moved forward to sandalwood-warmth who after the first few weeks had learned how to properly hold Baby. So Baby rested itself along sandalwood-warmth’s shoulders and waited. Knowing that sparky-maker would return to the den soon to remove these intruders. 

“Hiss” carefully scenting sandalwood-warmth Baby decided that sandalwood-warmth wasn’t harmed by the intruders. Baby rested its head along the broad shoulder to nap. Sandalwood-warmth was a good place to nap since they knew how to move in ways that didn’t dislodge Baby.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Magnus finally portaled his way home. Nerves flying as he stepped out. Would Alec be mad at him, at Baby, was anything missing, how did someone get past his wards? Alec had said neither of them had been hurt, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

Of course, the second he left the portal he could see how well his boyfriend had handled things. Four bodies were lain out on a plastic sheet and the fifth was bound to a meatal chair still unconscious. And his lovely boyfriend was sitting in the arm chair reading his book with Baby along his shoulders. 

At his arrival Alec looked up, setting the book down and standing up. 

“Love, when were you planning on sharing that your snake could breathe fire?” Alec asked arching one eyebrow.

Straight to the point, he should have expected nothing else from his Alexander.  
“I meant to tell you earlier when I first brought Baby home, but then you were dying and then everything else happened and I honestly forgot that you didn’t know.” Quickly throwing a spell out to secure the apartment and insure no other spells had been cast while he was gone. Whatever had been used to block his wards was gone now. 

“You’re both alright thought? Nothing hurt or anything?” Then he noticed the pillar it looked like it had been hit with some type of combustion explosion like… “Did they have guns!? Were you shot?” 

Panic completely over road his worry of Alec being angry, he quickly darted forward taking Alec’s face in his hands and checking his body for blood. 

“No, no were fine. Only he had a gun,” Alec said gesturing to the bound man, “and he only got one shot out in the pillar. We are both fine.” Alec reassured him taking Magnus’ hands in his own and giving him a soft peck on the forehead. “Now you want to deal with our unwelcomed guest?”

Smiling softly, Magnus turned to face what remained of the fools who had broken into his home. “Of course, why don’t you check-in with your siblings on how the mission is going and order in some dinner, while I clean up this little mess.” 

Alec gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, while moving into the kitchen with his cell phone in hand and Baby over his shoulders. 

Magnus then threw up some light privacy wards, not needing to hear Alec’s call or have Alec hear his little chat with this man. 

“So tell me, who thought they could hire you to break into my home and steal from me?” 

\------------------------------------

About an hour later the two of them lay cuddled in the living room on the couch, all signs of that afternoon’s invasion magiced away. The table stacked with takeout boxes and dished. A bad action movie playing on the TV.

“So anything else you forgot to tell me about Baby?”

Magnus immediately started to tell Alec everything he forgot to tell him initially. “Well, Baby was originally a present I had given to Camille but, I made sure when I took Baby back with the rest of the things she stole from me, that if she ever tried to take Baby she would get a rude reminded that it was no longer her’s. Don’t let it change the way you view Baby I don’t think it ever really liked her, Baby never cuddled with Camille like with you, ever.”

“Mags calm down, I don’t care that Baby used to be Camille’s because, it’s a part of you not her. Baby’s made from you magic, and your desire to protect those you care about, and I could never hate that about you. Beside I think you did a better job making Baby than you realize, since I’m pretty sure its more than capable of making its own decisions on who it likes.” pulling Magnus closer as he spoke. “I’m also pretty sure of that, since it set that painting of you two that was in the storage room on fire.”

“Uuuhhh,” Magnus buries his head into his Alec’s chest “I swear the only reason that painting is there is because when Camille was arrested by the Clave, her properties were searched for evidence and her personal belongings were sent to her friends for storage, since I was in the picture they sent it to me. Wait, how did you and Baby find that?”

“Where do you think I found the tarp?”

They dissolved into giggles at the absurdity of said painting. 

“I’m going to be upgrading the wards tomorrow, so give your siblings a heads up not to just barge in or they could get a nasty surprise.”

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure they won’t come by without letting us know.”

Getting up Alec threw the garbage in the kitchen, while Magnus settled Baby into his terrarium, he left the case open so if anything came in Baby would be able to deal with it, then checked the wards again. He had set different wards as soon as the food had arrived. These wards couldn’t be blocked or redirected, they were wards for war and death. He had texted Jace to make sure he knew he couldn’t come over. Any downworlders that came to his loft would be able to feel the wards and know to leave.

Moving to the bedroom he joined Alec under the covers, wrapping his arms around the most important person in the world to him. His Alexander. He had lost too many people, too soon, over his long life to risk losing his angel to anything.

“I Love you.” Alec placed a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“I Love you, my Angel.” Magnus slowly joined Alec in sleep knowing that tonight his hunter was safe in his arms and that by tomorrow his loft would be safe from any intruders that wanted to steal his heart from him.


End file.
